Bollocks, Wankers, and Bloody Gits
by caliking2
Summary: Moving to Massachusetts was not on Alfred's list of things to do. Neither was meeting an angry British boy. UsUk, but will have Franada and a few other pairings, mostly mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Bollocks, Wankers, and Bloody Gits**

Summary: Moving to Massachusetts was not on Alfred's list of things to do. Neither was meeting an angry British boy. UsUk, but will have Franada and a few other pairings, mostly mentioned.

Pairings: USUK, Franada, various others.

Rating: T

**Chapter One**

Alfred sighed and put down the PSP he playing on. He turned to his left and tapped his brother, Matthew, on the shoulder. His twin turned, and took out the ear buds he had on.

"What?"

"Want to switch?" Alfred motioned to the iPod in Matthew's hand.

"You just gave it to me like five minutes ago. I've only listened to two songs." He turned his back to his brother and rested his head on his arm were it was positioned earlier. Alfred sighed again.

Currently, his mom, brother, and he were traveling in their car. They were moving from his favorite city on the planet, New York City, to Lawrence, Massachusetts. It was where his mother, Kathrynn, was raised before she moved to New York.

There, she met their father, some bigshot CEO who upon hearing he had two kids on the way, wanted nothing to do with them. Alfred's mom tried her best, but, as evidenced by the fact that they were moving nearer to their grandparents, she couldn't afford two sixteen (almost seventeen, Alfred would like to say) year olds.

And the one thing that Alfred hated most was that he couldn't blame his mother. She was the one who stuck by them when their asshole of a father didn't even want to know their names. So, he slouched back into the car seat, looked out the window, and stared.

Finally, they pulled into a driveway that looked like it was built when America first became a country. The three got out of the car, stretching their unused limbs.

"Well, it's not much, but it'll be home soon. Our stuff should be all put into the house soon. Then we can start unpacking!" The boys' mom gave them a bright smile and started to go into the house. Matthew and Alfred looked at each other both gave identical looks of dread at the thought of unpacking and followed her.

"My arms feel like jelly. And I can't feel my legs." Alfred snorted and looked at his brother. He was sprawled on his stomach, across the newly situated couch. "I don't know how you can just sit there like you could go…do something. How are you not tired?"

Alfred smirked at Matthew. "I have super strength. I keep telling you and mom that." It was Matt's turn to snort and as soon as he did, the doorbell rang.

"You have more energy. You get it." Alfred got up; 'accidently' swinging his leg up to kick his brother, making him give a muffled groan.

The first thing Alfred noticed upon opening the door was eyebrows. Eyebrows and a big blue hat.

"Uh, hi? Can I help you?"

"Here," The boy thrust out a pan with tinfoil on it, "my mum made it. Said I had to come give it to you 'cause you're new."

The second thing was the British accent, not what he was expecting.

The boy looked up at him with big blue eyes. "You gonna take it or what?"

Alfred quickly took the pan and thanked him. He watched the boy turn around and march back to his home. And he was, quite literally, marching. He looked like the soldiers in Alfred's favorite war movies.

"Weird kid. Didn't even give me his name." Alfred muttered. He took the pan inside.

"Who was it?" Alfred turned to see his brother standing behind him.

"This little blond kid. Gave me some food apparently 'cause we just moved here. I don't even know his name." Matthew's face twisted up in confusion before he shrugged and took the pan from his brother. Alfred watched his brother walk into the kitchen to put the food away. The teenager stood for a few moments trying to think of something to do. After a couple minutes he decided on a walk around the neighborhood.

"Hey Matt!" he shouted into the kitchen where his brother still was. "What're you doing?"

"I'm fixing myself some dinner. That stuff the kid brought over looked like it was going to eat me instead. What do you want?" his wavy haired twin yelled back.

"I'm going for a walk, do you wanna come?" After getting an answer in the negative, he grabbed the iPod sitting haphazardly on the couch. "Tell mom where I went, kay?"

Without waiting for a reply, the former New Yorker walked out the door, not before plucking his favorite bomber jacket out of the hall closet by the door.

It had gotten cooler than it was a few hours ago so when Alfred walked out the door, he put the jacket on. _There's gotta be something to do in this town. Hopefully I can meet some people before school starts, _he thought. But unfortunately, for the blue eyed boy there seemed to be no one outside at that time. It made sense, because when he checked his favorite glow-in-the-dark watch it was 6 o'clock. Alfred sighed and now wished he'd paid more attention to where he was going because he'd walked farther than he thought.

"Well shit." He definitely did not recognize that street name, or the houses he stood in front of. So, Alfred did the only thing he could do. Turn around and walk straight. And hope to whatever was up there that he hadn't made any turns while wandering the neighborhood.

Soon though, it had gotten dark and Alfred was no closer to his home. Well, what he thought anyway. He wasn't entirely sure where he was at this point. He continued to wander aimlessly until he heard a familiar voice shouting at him.

"Hey! Aren't you that new guy?" The blond teen turned to see the little boy from earlier, only this time he had an older boy with him, who looked to be scolding the preteen from what Alfred could tell.

Alfred wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth though, and walked over to the two.

"Yea, you're that kid from earlier right? Gave us that food. I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." The boy, really almost a man now, stuck his hand out to the smaller boy.

"I'm Peter! Peter Kirkland! And this is my jerk big brother, Arthur." Peter tugged on said teenager's sleeve and Alfred finally got a good look at him.

The taller Kirkland had sandy blond hair, not quite bed head, but not neat either. He also had some of the greenest eyes Alfred had ever seen. _A forest-y green, really, _he thought. His clothes weren't the trendiest pieces of cloth you could buy, ether. They had on matching sweater vests, only in different colors, Arthur's a dark green, and Peter's a light blue. And, like his younger counterpart, Arthur had the huge eyebrows. Alfred tried his hardest not to laugh, really, but a small chuckle snuck out.

"So the, uh, eyebrows run in the family do they?"

Not a second passed and Arthur's face scrunched up in anger toward the taller teen.

"Clear off, you git! Don't any sort of manners at all do you? No bleeding sense of decorum, I'll say. We're going Peter." Just as the brothers started to walk away, Alfred shook himself out of the stupor that is British slang.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" The bespectacled teen grabbed onto Arthur's sleeve. "Okay, that was uncalled for, I know. But, uh, I'm kinda lost, and Peter's been to the house before, so maybe if you guys could, y'know…show me the way?" Alfred pleaded with the older boy, as Peter had long ago accepted this 'challenge.'

The older Kirkland's face hadn't lost its look of irritation, but had lost the intensity of before. He stood for a minute, studying Alfred.

"Fine. But if you make one more comment I'm leaving your arse on its own."

**A/N:**So, okay. This is my first attempt at something other than a oneshot. And its also my first attempt at writing after awhile. *Hopefully* it doesn't seem too out of character, but one can never be sure. Constructive criticism is greatly, greatly appreciated, even if it's just my spelling and grammar. (This isn't beta-ed, so bear with me :D) I'm really liking where I see this story going, and hopefully you guys will too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Peter had skipped ahead of the two teenagers, leaving them to walk together on the sidewalk. Much to Arthur's apparent agitation.

"So…do you go to the high school?" asked the taller of the two. The tension was painfully awkward, though Alfred had no idea what he did or said to make it that way. It was pretty obvious it was his fault, or that Arthur at least blamed him (as was the usual case. His brother was constantly teasing him about not being able to 'read the atmosphere.' Whatever that meant.) But Alfred was determined to have Arthur like him. It would be nice to have a friend before you started school.

"Of course I do. What do I look like? An old man?" Arthur smirked at him before looking ahead again. He even crossed his arms as if to emphasize his unjustified dislike of the American boy beside him. Alfred sighed, ad tried again.

"Hah, well no. I was just making sure. What grade are you in?"

"I'm not sure why you would need to know."

This was going to be a long walk.

In the end, Alfred was somewhat victorious and gathered a few facts and tidbits about Arthur. He was in the year above him, a senior. He was already seventeen and his little brother was twelve. He also had a couple of other brothers, but Arthur quickly changed the subject away from them. Alfred also got the privilege to know that Arthur's family had moved to America a few years ago from the UK. (And it was a privilege, the Brit made sure he knew that.)

The walk turned out to last only about twenty minutes and Alfred realized that he may have not been as lost as he had thought. He had probably just taken a few wrong turns here and there. But that was beside the point. The point was, was that Alfred already had someone he knew from school and would no longer be alone on the first day.

Sure he had Mattie, but Matthew was a lot quieter than he was and who wanted to spend every waking moment with their sibling anyway?

As he walked up the cracked driveway in front of the house, he turned and waved to the smiling Peter, and…unreadable Arthur. Who seemed to be blushing, but who could tell in this light?

"I'll see you Monday Artie! See ya Peter!" As he opened the door he could hear a 'My name's not Artie, you git.' He just smiled to himself and shut the door behind him.

And then he saw a flash of blond hair and he was tackled to the ground.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been almost an hour! You don't go on hour long walks. I know you." Alfred found his bearings and realized that he had only been attacked by an irate Matthew. He tried to pat his brother on the back, which was a bit hard to do as his arm was halfway under him.

"Chill, Mattie. I just got a little lost. I saw that kid that gave us the food and his brother and him showed me the back. No big deal, okay?" His brother didn't look convinced, but got off him and helped him off the floor. "Hey, where's mom?"

"She went to pick up some groceries. We're pretty much out of everything. And you broke the eggs, by the way."

"Again?" Matthew snorted.

"Yea. Again. You big oaf." Matthew gave him a small smile and a playful shove and his twin knew he was forgiven for making him worry. A dull grumbling sound interrupted their 'brotherly bonding.'

"We got any leftovers? I haven't eaten since lunch." Alfred started walking to the kitchen.

"We have stuff for sandwiches and that's about it until mom comes back. I can't believe you haven't complained until now." Matthew watched his brother search through the fridge until he pulled out the pan from earlier. "Uh, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." At his twin's confused look, he explained. "I don't exactly know what it is. Just don't even take off the tinfoil. I was going to toss it but mom said that it would be rude." Alfred rolled his eyes and took off the foil. Honestly, it couldn't be that bad right-

Or it really could be. Whatever it was supposed to be was burnt and mushy at the same time. He didn't even know that that was possible. His mind flashed to Arthur for a second. Was that why he was so grumpy? Because he never got a good meal? He shook the thought off.

"She won't let us throw this crap away?" Matthew shook his head and hopped up onto the counter he was previously leaning on. He left the mystery meal on the counter by Matt and searched through the fridge again.

A few hours later, Alfred flopped onto his bed in exhaustion. After making his dinner, their mom had come home with bags upon bags upon bags of groceries.

"_I had to get a lot so you wouldn't eat it all in a week, Al."_ She said. Well, he had to give her that. But hey, he was a growing boy who needed his daily hamburgers, chips, and soda, the all-important food groups.

He spent the remaining couple hours unpacking his clothes and some knick knacks he'd collected, including the baseball he'd caught during a game when he was younger. But still, even he was exhausted from his busy day.

Luckily, tomorrow was Sunday, and that meant he could do whatever he wanted for the whole day. Including playing all the video games he wanted. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock. 11:04 p.m. He knew that both his mother and brother had already gone to bed so he tip-toed into the unfinished study and walked towards the computer. _Gilberts probably on,_ he thought.

Gilbert was one of his closest friends from back in New York. Funnily enough, before he moved Gilbert had told him that some of his cousins lived around the same place Alfred was moving.

"_Don't worry about it, Al. Uncle Gil's got your back. Nobody's gonna touch someone who's almost as awesome as me."_ Unfortunately, 'Uncle Gil' wasn't online at the moment. Alfred sighed and quietly walked back upstairs, this time to finally fall asleep.

**A/N:** I have a confession to make. I have no idea where this story is going. A few ideas are bouncing around in my head, but nothing concrete has sprung up. So for now, I'm winging it. That being said, if you guys ever see something out of place, or some weird half finished sentence anywhere, please tell me. I might not catch it. I LOVE WRITING brotherly!Al&Matt. LOVE IT. Can you tell? :D And as always, constructive crit is majorly loved (: Thanks for all of the faves, subscriptions and reviews and stuff (and reading of course)! Love you guys :D (And if you have any ideas or suggestions or something it might make it into the fic…I'm not promising anything though ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alfred woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and flung his hand over to his nightstand to shut the annoying buzzing off. It was currently seven o'clock on a Monday morning. The obligatory first day of school. The pillow muffled the groan that came from him. After a few minutes, Alfred grabbed his glasses lethargically and put them on. Then, reluctantly, he crawled out of bed to get ready for the day.

Standing in front of the school, Alfred and Matt stopped for a moment to take it in. It was older, like everything else in town, and much smaller than their school in New York. The lawn in the front of the school was teeming with students already, even though they still had plenty of time before the day started. The twins had to come in early for their schedules and locker numbers and combinations, but it seemed the students here liked to get a head start. Alfred turned to his brother.

"Ready?" Matthew, always the quiet one, answered with a nod and they started to walk across the grass. As they strolled onto the campus, they garnered plenty of curious stares. All except one. A green eyed boy watched them with carefully guarded recognition unbeknownst to the pair, eyes mostly on one of them in particular.

Oblivious to the stares, Matthew and Alfred walked through the heavy wooden doors at the entrance.

The interior of the building appeared to be newer, suggesting renovation had recently occurred. The blonds walked towards the main office to get their papers.

Inside the office there was a surly looking secretary sitting at the desk. She looked like the type of person who hated children but worked with them anyway, which never made sense to Alfred. At the sound of a closing door her head snapped up and she looked sharply at the pair. Her brown hair was graying and her face was wrinkling, but those weren't what made her so intimidating. Her sharp eyes seem to scrutinize every breath they took .Matthew was the brave one this time.

"We're here to get our schedules. We're new here." It was a statement but came out as question. She looked disapprovingly at them.

"Ah, yes. The new students. Here. Your schedules, lockers, and student handbook. Do you have the health forms?" The three traded papers and packets for a good ten minutes before the twins were allowed to leave.

As they opened the door, Matthew ran into a wall, almost knocking him over. A rather warm wall, one that was breathing and smelled somewhat of alcohol.

"You should watch where you're going, da?" Only this wall, wasn't a wall, it was just a very large, and going by the accent, a very Russian person.

"Sorry! It was an acc-" Matthew was quick to apologize, but his brother cut him off.

"Don't apologize to him Mattie, you don't have to." He was glaring at the Russian teen. The boy was faintly taller than and certainly wider, and something told Alfred that this wasn't the sort of person you could just sidestep. He was intimidating, yes, with his empty violet eyes, blond, almost silver hair, and painted on smile. Alfred's instincts told him that this boy was a challenge, and how he loved challenges.

"If anything he owes you one. He saw you, you didn't see him." Matthew looked at his brother as if he had a second head. _Does he not see that this kid is a serial killer in the making?_

"No, no. It's fine, let's just go Al." He grabbed Alfred's favorite jacket's sleeve and dragged him out of the office.

"I will see you later, yes?" The silver haired teen gave a small wave and they saw fake smile get wider before the door shut behind them.

"What the hell, Matt? He would've apologized!" Alfred got a smack on the arm and gaped at his brother.

"Did you not see him? That guy could've killed us and you're saying you wanted to stay until he apologized? I'm not dying for an 'I'm sorry' from that guy." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Matt, you're overreacting. He was just a little creepy. Calm down. Let me see your schedule, maybe we have something together." After recovering from the abrupt change of subject, he pulled the paper out from his jean pocket and held it out next to Alfred's. They quickly read them through.

"Damn. Nothing. When'd you get so smart, Mattie?" Alfred smiled when Matt rolled up his paper and hit him jokingly.

"I'm not smart, you're just dumb." Matthew stuck his tongue out at his brother and ran before Alfred could do anything to him.

"Well good luck finding your first class without me then!" Alfred called after him. He looked down at his schedule trying to memorize the room numbers and started to walk around the school to find his classes.

"What room number is it?" His head snapped up at the sound of a familiar accented voice.

"Artie! I was wondering when I'd see you! I have English first, room 134." The Brit offered to show him around to find his classes and Alfred, not knowing where any of them were, of course, accepted.

Arthur cleared his throat. "May I see your schedule, then?" He took the paper Alfred handed him. "Hm. We have Gym together. Nothing else though." Alfred's eyes brightened.

"Really? Sweet! I thought I would alone with like all of them." He smiled and bumped their shoulders together.

"Hey, you alright? Your really red. You're not sick are you?" He asked when a blush spread its way over the shorter boy's face.

"No, no. I'm perfectly alright." Alfred hadn't noticed anything and it only crossed his mind once when Arthur wouldn't look him in the eye for the rest of their class hunting.

-Meanwhile-

"142. 144? Where…?" Matthew was hopelessly lost. The rooms seemed to disappear and reappear at the same time and he wasn't sure where anything was anymore.

"Ah, mon ami? I take it you are new? I have not seen your beautiful face before and I'm sure I would recognize such a beauty, non?" Matthew's face went bright red and he turned to look at who was talking to him.

"U-um. Y-yea. I'm, uh, new here. I'm Matthew." The boy across from him had the same color hair, but that was where their similarities ended. He was taller, a few inches maybe. His hair looked like he had just come from the salon and he had some fine stubble on his chin. The clothing he wore also looked to be of fine quality. They fit like a glove, Matthew noticed, his face going even redder.

"Francis Bonnefoy at your service, mon ami. May I help you with your schedule?" Matthew nodded and allowed the taller boy to guide him around the school. His school year was looking up.

**A/N:**This took longer than it should have. *sigh* I'm afraid I spoiled you guys with uploading the second chapter right away. Oh well. These will take longer to upload as I'm making these up as I go along, so bear with me ;_; I just wanna thank everyone who subscribed and favorited and reviewed (I try to respond to all of them) but this is just a great big thank you to everyone :D I'm glad you like this story, it's my first multi chaptered anything and I'm always really nervous you guys won't like something :( As always, any corrections, criticism, and whatever are welcome.

Oh! And since I've forgotten to say this on the first two chapters:

I **DON'T** OWN THESE GUYS. They're awesome, but they're not mine :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It appeared to Alfred that no matter what state he was in, English was the most boring subject ever. He already knew English. Could speak it and write it, so why did they devote a whole class to something everyone knew already?

And, having it at the beginning of his schedule wasn't the best plan either. Class had only been in session for twenty minutes and he was already bored out of his mind.

The blond took a second to look around the room at his new classmates. Most of them were nothing special, your average everyday students.

Some were not.

Like the boy to his left, who was currently painting his nails a bright pink color. He looked up and saw Alfred staring at them.

"Isn't, like, such a cute color?" Alfred's eyes widened a bit, this boy was weirding him out a bit.

"Um, sure? I don't really know nail polish…" The platinum blond smiled and giggled a bit.

"I'm Feliks, by the way. You're, like, new right? I'll introduce you to everybody, so you totally don't have to worry about that…" Feliks kept talking, even when the teacher turned to them and shushed them. He was apparently the school gossip, Alfred thought. _Probably knows everyone here, then._

"Oh! Let me see your schedule! Maybe we'll have, like, more classes together! That would be totally awesome." Alfred handed the boy his paper. "Well, we don't have anything more together, but you have math with Eduard, umm, gym, I don't know anyone in that gym…"

Feliks was still talking to him when the bell rang at the end of class. After nearly an hour of the teen's voice and 'like, totally's!' he was ready to rip his hair out. Finally, his homeroom came into view. He gave Feliks a quick 'see you later' and he was free. Upon opening the door, he found that his brother was already inside, organizing his folders and notebooks.

"Hey Matt! Did you find everything okay?" Matthew blushed and gave a meek yes. Now Alfred wasn't the brightest person on the planet, but he could tell when something was amiss. He sat down in the seat next to Matthew.

"Did something happen?" Alfred prodded his brother with a pencil he found laying on the desk nearby.

"Nothing…someone helped me to my classes and that's it." Matt was quick to defend himself. His twin's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he let go.

"So guess who I met in English today?" He went on to tell Matthew about his morning so far, talking about the strange boy with the hot pink nails.

Gym wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He got to talk to Arthur a bit before going to the gym. He noticed the blush Arthur sported, but he figured Arthur wasn't that comfortable changing in front of other people so he shrugged it off. He couldn't participate as much as he wanted to because he had no clothes to change into, but watching Arthur try to play the games they had to take part in was enough entertainment. Right now, since they had free time to play whatever they wanted, he was playing basketball.

He passed it to Arthur who caught it with a surprised look on his face. It contorted into a face of concentration as he tried to shoot it.

Maybe he'd have to show Arthur how to shoot later so he wouldn't embarrass himself like this.

He did a little hop movement and pushed the ball up with both hands. The ball didn't even make it halfway towards the basket before dropping and bouncing on the gym floor.

"I'm, uh, not very good at basketball," he turned back to Alfred, who was trying not to laugh. "Oh sod off, you!" Arthur crossed his arms and stalked off to a corner of the gym.

"Artie! Come on man, wait a sec!" Alfred grabbed the shorter boy's arm to stop him from walking any further. The boy in question turned to him with a dark look.

"Look, if you're that upset about it, I could show you how to do it, you know, if you wanted." It was Alfred's turn to experience the telltale heat of a blush when Arthur shot him that seemed to say _'Are you freaking serious?'_

"Well, you know, just a suggestion. Thought we could hang out you know? Play some b-ball." Alfred gave Arthur a sheepish smile and he couldn't really say no.

So he didn't.

"Well…I guess…but only to improve my basketball skills, of course." He was quick to add the last part in. The bespectacled boy's smiled dimmed a bit, but it stayed on his lightly tanned face.

"Cool! Hey, we can trade numbers after class and set something up…or something." He chuckled lightly and jokingly punched Arthur's shoulder. The green-eyed teen hesitantly smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred peered at him through worried eyes when Arthur turned away slightly.

"Oh, yes, quite alright actually." He snapped his head towards Alfred quickly and reassured him.

"Kay, just making sure." Arthur gave him another small smile and went to rejoin the basketball game at Alfred's request.

As the warning bell rang, signaling that there was fifteen minutes left in class, the students started putting away volleyballs, basketballs, jump ropes and the like, Alfred stopped to think about a certain sandy blond haired boy. Now, Alfred wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't oblivious. Arthur acted differently around him than he did with other people.

Right now, for example, he was snapping at one of the freshman for putting away a baseball glove in the wrong basket. With other people, he seemed confident, self assured, but around Alfred he was quiet and not at all like he was now.

Well, he didn't hesitate to correct him when Alfred was wrong, but it was different. But the former New Yorker was not one to over think things, and he went back to the task of untangling baseball bats from a net.

In the locker rooms while everyone else was changing, two blonds were writing down seven digits that they would later come to know by heart.

They just didn't know it yet.

**A/N:** I SUCK. I know. I could give you excuses on why this took so long and why it's shorter then the previous ones, and why its so terrible ;_; but I can't. Sorry!

I hope you like it anyway, and constructive criticism, questions, favs, subscribtions are thanked profusely :D

Reviews are nice too~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Matthew stumbled into the French room, narrowly dodging the few stragglers coming out of it. The teacher wasn't there yet, so he plopped his bag onto the desk closest to the door and sat down in the seat accompanying it. The wavy-haired boy sighed and laid his head on the smooth tabletop.

Despite the wonderful morning he'd had, the day had so far been mostly awful. The problem wasn't with his courses, he could handle those.

No, the problem was the people. The teenager he and Alfred met (more like were threatened by) in the office was in his Chemistry class. He remembered Matthew as well, if the glint in his eye when he saw the boy was anything to go by. As if he wasn't enough, his sister was also in the same class. She seemed to have a creepy attachment to her brother, as she wouldn't let go of his arm.

At least he sat on the opposite of the room. He liked to think the glass was half full, at any rate.

Until he got to AP European History. The teacher was the problem, really, as most of the other students seemed fine. The girl who sat next to him even made friendly conversation. Apparently she was from Seychelles. He didn't know if that place even existed and made a mental note to look for it later.

But yes, the teacher was, to put it politely, a little off. He seemed normal at first, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan. But when Matthew introduced himself, the man insisted he call him 'Grandpa Rome' and squeezed his hand so hard it felt like it had been broken. Not intentionally though, Matthew thought the man didn't have a mean bone in his body, especially when it came to his grandson, a boy in the front row with a cheery face.

He didn't even teach, really. All he did was talk about women, the teacher down the hall, and alcohol. (Matthew was pretty sure that was illegal, but he wasn't going to be the one who said anything.)

He didn't even want to think about lunch and that stupid required class 'Computer Technology.' The students knew more about computers than the teacher ever would.

But, fortunately, it was the last class of the day, and his favorite and the easiest-for-him subject. French. While his accent was a bit off, he could still speak it almost fluently now, thanks to a surprise trip his grandparents gave him. At the very least, he could relax and take it easy during the hour.

The sound of the door opening prompted his head to rise.

"You are early, Mathieu." Francis. Matthew's cheeks turned pink and he gave a small smile to the older teen.

"Remind me again why you take French again Francis?" Francis chuckled and leaned in as if to share a secret with him.

"It is just a reassurance that I will pass, non?" He winked at the bespectacled boy and turned to go towards his seat. Before he made it all the way there, he stopped and turned towards Matthew.

"You may want to move, Mathieu, that is someone else's seat, however there is an open one next to myself if you…" Matthew nodded quickly, smiled, and gathered his backpack. French was becoming his favorite subject for an entirely different reason.

Meanwhile, Alfred was not as fortunate as his twin. As the new student, he was stuck sitting wherever there was an open seat.

There was a very good reason this particular seat was open, and it was sitting at his right. She seemed nice and all, a little quiet maybe. And, at first glance, completely normal. But that was until you saw her notebook that she was currently doodling in. Which was full of pictures of men making out, cuddling, even…_fornicating._

And it was making Alfred a little more than uncomfortable. As it were, he was sitting straight as a board in his chair, putting as much effort into ignoring those doodles as much as he possibly could. It really wasn't that hard—_holy shit are they really doing it where I think they are?_

Okay, so maybe it was hard to overlook _that_. But he was trying.

After the girl caught Alfred looking a third time, she turned to him and stuck out a hand.

"Elizabeta." Alfred hesitantly returned the offer, and gave her his own name.

"So…that's, um, an…interesting….hobby you have." She smiled and Alfred saw a glint flash in her eyes.

"Want to see them?" Alfred's eyes widened and his face turned beet red. He seemed to freeze for a moment before frantically shaking his head.

"No, no! I'm fine! Really!" Her smile turned into a smirk and she looked at him with the look his mother gave him sometimes, which was creepy enough in of itself. A look that said 'I know something you don't know…'

She shrugged. "Suit yourself." And went back to her drawing of two men engaging in something that really didn't seem physically possible, but Alfred didn't want to ask.

Instead, he spent the remaining hour drawing his own doodles (but more of rocket ships and aliens than anything that belonged in a porn magazine), secretly texting Gilbert about his new school, and not listening to the teacher—because really, he was awesome at history and didn't need some teacher to tell him that. Not to mention he probably knew everything and anything they had to throw at him. Because he was just. That. Damn. Awesome.

He smirked at his own thoughts and drew antennae on his alien that he had just drawn. As a second thought, he erased them and labeled the alien 'Tony.'

As the pair finally walked through the front door of their home, they gave identical sighs and flopped onto the couch.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Their mom, Katie as she liked to be called, asked them.

"More like, totally awful. My first class I have to sit next to a guy who thinks he's a girl. Even wears nail polish and everything." Their mom's eyebrows raised but she let them continue getting it out of their system.

"Not to mention this really creepy dude wanted to practically fight Matt because he bumped into him." Matthew groaned beside him. "What?"

"He's in my Chemistry class." His voice was muffled from the arm he had flung over his face.

"He's such a dick, seriously." His mother lightly reprimanded him for language. "Well, he is."

The boys continued to tell their mom about the day they had had. It was mostly Alfred who talked, which was the norm. Matthew sat quietly beside him as Alfred switched on the TV and played with a string on his hoodie.

**A/N: **Omg. I'm so sorry. How long has it been? I don't even want to know. And this chapter is the shortest and possibly the suckiest. But! I hope you enjoy it anyway. (AND THERE WILL BE USUK I PROMISE!) The boys do not like to be written :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After a long week of boring, and some not so boring classes it was finally the weekend. A time where Alfred could wake up late and lounge around in his pajamas until it was well into the afternoon. The week wasn't that bad, he supposed. He got to talk to Arthur more (well, talk _at_ Arthur. Most days he annoyed the Brit so much he just up and quit talking to him.) It was worth the red face and stutters, though.

As promised, when Alfred woke up it was around 11 o' clock. It was the first Saturday of the school year for him (and Matthew) but that wasn't the real significance of the date.

Today, Alfred was determined to help Arthur with his basketball skills. Arthur called him to set up the day and time earlier in the week. He seemed genuinely excited about it, which to be honest, surprised Alfred a bit.

He looked at the clock again seeing how much time he had to get to the park where they'd agreed to meet. _Only 45 minutes then. Better shower quick if I wanna eat before._ He slowly climbed out of bed, grabbed his glasses from the side table and picked out some clothes before walking though the hall and into the bathroom.

Fortunately, the basketball court they found to practice on wasn't that far away, in a nearby park next to the elementary school.

Alfred was thankful it was such a quick walk when he left the house at five minutes before noon.

"No, no, no. Okay stop, you're not listening." Alfred grabbed the ball from Arthur.

"I am listening, actually, you just happen to be a terrible teacher. You said you taught your brother, too? Poor boy, he must be awful." Arthur sneered at his 'teacher.' Alfred sneered back.

"You know what I think? I - "Alfred was interrupted by the shorter boy.

"Don't even try. You'll only give yourself a headache."

"Hah. Funny. I was _going_ to say that I think you're just really bad at basketball. And you know what? You can't handle that. That's why you're being such a dick." Arthur's face turned red with rage.

"God, you're insufferable. I don't even know why I talk to you. You're stupid and rude and you insult me all the time." Okay, maybe Alfred wasn't the brightest guy in the whole school, but he wasn't dumb. And he wasn't rude either; he had tons of people who liked him! Not to mention he couldn't think of a single time he'd insulted Arthur.

"Then why do you talk to me, huh? If I'm so dumb. You're probably just too stuck up to make friends with other people. Is that it? Poor Arthur doesn't have anyone to talk to." Alfred knew he'd gone too far when Arthur gave him the fiercest glare he'd ever seen. If he was honest, it scared him a little.

"I _hate_ you." And with that, Arthur stomped off the court and left Alfred there to clean up. He sighed. _Okay, __**that**__ could've gone a little better_. He took his time walking home feeling a little regretful. He didn't mean to make Arthur so angry, and even thought of walking the direction Arthur went to find him, but stopped when he replayed the conversation in his head. I_t wasn't like Arthur was the victim here, _he thought_, Arthur could've kept some of that to himself too. __**But you kind of went to the next level, Al. Saying he had no friends and was stuck up. **__If he didn't have such a goddamned temper it wouldn't have escalated like that! __**You have to be the bigger person, Al. Stop the situation before it happens.**_

Okay, it was time to stop talking to himself. Especially when one of the voices started to sound like his mother.

Alfred walked through the front door to find his brother talking on the phone. Matt turned to him and mouthed '_Gilbert_.' Alfred perked up and motioned for his brother to give him the phone.

"Actually he just walked in…yea…he's right here! You can talk to _him_, you know. Here take it." Alfred chuckled as Matthew shook his head. He brought the phone to his ear and plopped down on the couch, remote in hand.

"_Heeeeeeeey, Allie! Long time no see, eh?"_

"It's only been two weeks, Gil, and don't call me that, you know I hate it." But Alfred smiled nonetheless.

Gilbert laughed over the phone, "_Kesesese, you know, me and Mathias really need ya here, man. Haven't done anything awesome since you moved down to Massachusetts. And you know how it's really hard for me to not do something awesome you know?"_

"Oh trust me, Gil, I know how awesome you are. Only heard you say it like 5 million times." The two talked for a minute before Gilbert remembered something.

"_Did you ever find that cousin I told you about? Ludwig?" _The blond thought about it for a minute. Wasn't there a guy named that in his Industrial Tech class…?

"Is he a freakin' huge blond guy? Slicked back hair and everything?" The man really as intimidating as he sounded. If Alfred wasn't almost as tall as the guy, he would've tried to stay away from him if at all possible.

"_That's him! Good ole' Ludwig." _

"Yea, no offense, Gil, but I don't know if him and I are going to get along at any point. He already asked if I was an 'imbecile.'" Gilbert chuckled.

"_That sounds like him. Listen, some advice on him: Don't be an idiot, and don't touch Feliciano, and he'll be fine."_

"Who's Feliciano?"

"_His little boyfriend. Ludwig says he isn't but I know. Every time I go over there, so's Feli."_

"Huh. I've never even seen them together…" Alfred trailed off, thinking, but Gilbert brought him back into a conversation.

"_Anyway, enough about Ludi. What's this I hear about an Arthur?"_

**A/N:** Ack, this is so late it's not even funny. I even started this right after I posted the last chapter. I do have to say though, I kind of like this chapter. I think it's the fight I like best ;) The boy's are in their element~. This is really short and I'm sorry, but I will definitely make a longer chapter next time, promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next Alfred went over the scene in his mind. And he felt like the biggest non-awesome jerk on the planet. He pictured Arthur's red face and impressive scowl.

The niggling feeling of guilt didn't stop when he went to school that Monday either. It increased when they were in gym when Arthur refused to partner up with him, again sporting a red face and scowl. The next day in English this discussed this with Feliks.

"So I think I'm gonna have to apologize to him"

"…totally." Feliks flipped to the next page of his magazine.

"I'm probably gonna have to do it soon you know. J-just so I can you know help him with jump shot or whatever, you know?"

"…totally." Feliks popped the massive bubble he had blown with gum and flipped the page again.

"And plus, it's not like he would laugh in my face right? He would totally accept it then praise how nice and awesome I am and then we'd be totally best buds right?"

"…totally." Feliks crossed his legs and started bouncing his foot.

"Right. Good conversation. Glad we cleared that up."

"…totally." Alfred self-assuredly smiled, plan set in his head. Arthur couldn't refuse his apology even if he wanted to.

Alfred walked to the cafeteria, hands in his pockets, before stopping in front of a huge bulletin board near the doors. Fortunately, He and Matt had the same lunch and usually sat together. Today though, he was sitting with one of his new buddies from name was Mathias and was apparently from Scandinavia, wherever that was. They were practically the same person and were probably destined to be the two most awesome people _ever._

Probably.

Alfred neglected to tell Gilbert about Mathias, because he knew Gilber would want to meet him but Alfred was pretty sure that if the three were ever in the same room, Alfred liked to think the world would have imploded from the sheer _awesomeness_.

Alfred leaned back against the wall staring at the clock. It was almost five minutes into lunch time. He moved a bit and accidentally knocked his shoulder into the side of the bulletin board. _Why would they even have this thing, nobody ever reads it…._ Alfred looked over the numerous flyers, announcements, and tutoring session information before finding one that actually caught his eye.

BASKETBALL TRYOUTS FOR NEXT YEAR:

After school on FRIDAY at 3:30

Talk to MR. KAISER in RM 143 if you have questions

BE DRESSED AND READY

It was short, sure, but it did the job. Alfred fished out a sharpie from his backpack and went to quickly write it done on his hand.

"Alfred!" A soft shout sounded behind him. _What the hell Matt how can you even do that? _"Sorry I'm late. I had to…talk with a friend." Matt's face was tinged with red and he was breathing slightly heavily.

"…You okay?" Alfred looked curiously at his brother, who started to fidget in his overly large red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on it.

"Yea fine!" he said in a short clipped tone.

"If you're sure…. So I'm gonna sit with Mathias today, you can sit with us I guess unless you want to sit with someone else or something. I mean if that's okay with you."

Matthew bit his lip, thinking for a second. "I'll just eat with Michelle, I guess," he mumbled to himself.

"Who's Michelle?" Matt looked up startled as if he'd forgotten his brother was there (a rather odd turn of events, he admitted to himself.)

"She's a girl in my French class. She's nice so she'll probably let me sit with her. You've seen her around." Matthew and Alfred started to walk into the nosy cafeteria. "She has that dark hair and always wears it in pigtails. Oh, see there she is."

Matthew waited until Alfred had found Mathias before walking over to Michelle's table. He saw his brother tap her shoulder and ask her if he could sit with them. The girl smiled and scooted over before stealing a chair from a neighboring table for him to sit on. He smiled and said something to her. Alfred took that as his cue to go over to Mathias's table.

As he was walking toward it, he felt the hair prickle on the back of his neck. Somebody was staring at him. Casually he lifted his head in the direction he thought it was coming from. It was Arthur of all people. As soon as he was caught looking, Arthur ducked his down quickly, a pink blush racing across his face. That settled it; he was calling him tonight to figure this out. _Honestly I'm not here for a month and I've already got someone pissed at me._

He sat down at the table and introduced himself as Mathias clapped him on the shoulder in welcome. He made a grand sweep toward the other occupants at the table before introducing them.

"Okay, so this is Lars, he can be pretty much of a dick sometimes so stay away from him." The boy in question glared at Mathias but didn't say anything. He had blond hair, a little lighter than Alfred's own hair, and kind of purple-y blue eyes. "…And this is Jens, he doesn't really talk much so don't worry about him." Jens stared at Mathias with a look that seemed to say 'You're an idiot, why do I even bother.' Alfred got that look quite a lot, and could now notice the subtle differences between that look and the one that said 'You're an idiot, and you should probably stop talking.' Jens looked a lot like Lars, but his hair was more of a platinum blond and his eyes were more violet than blue. "And these two _lovebirds _are Tino and Berwald. Tino's the short one."

"We are not lovebirds!" Tino was quick to correct, missing Berwald's slightly disappointed look. (Not that Alfred could really tell. The guy looked like his face was carved from stone.) "And I'm not short! I just look that way because Berwald's so tall!" Tino sat back in his chair. He _was_ short (not that he'd say it out loud) and had lightly colored hair just like the rest of them. Berwald was one of the biggest guys he'd ever seen, even near that creepy kid from the office's height. He looked like he was perpetually glaring and the shine from his glasses made it even more menacing. Alfred wondered if his glasses ever did that.

"So, Alfred, what kind of music do you listen to?" Tino returned to his nicer self and the boys immersed themselves in conversation. (All except Berwald, but Alfred didn't think he was capable of moving his lips because of the whole stone thing.)

Alfred stared at his phone. It was sitting on top of his desk unassumingly, really. It had no idea what it was about to be used for. Tentatively, Alfred reached for it before drawing his hand back into his lap. Dammit. He was never going to apologize at this rate.

_Okay, just do it quick like a bandaid, except that that hurts, and I hope this doesn't either. I don't even know what to say either, just be like 'Hey Arthur, how are ya? Just calling to say I'm sorry for calling you a no-friend loser.' Obviously, that would earn me a quick punch to the face, possibly even break my glasses. I cannot afford to lose another pair. Maybe I should say something like 'I'm terribly sorry for hurting your feelings' or something dumb like that. That won't work either. Probably just gonna wing it.  
_

Alfred picked up the phone and opened the phonebook to look for Arthur's number. He positioned his finger above the little green phone, shut his eyes, and pressed it.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello, you've reached Arthur Kirkland, I'm not available at the moment, so if you would, please leave a message."

Alfred canceled the call. And called him again.

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello, you—" He canceled it again. And called again.

"Artie. How am I supposed to apologize when you don't pick up your phone?" he spoke out loud to his room.

Later on, Alfred couldn't tell you how many times he called Arthur that night before he picked up. What he did remember was feeling his heart skip a beat in fear as an angry British boy finally answered his phone with a snarled "What?"

Arthur could tell you. He'd called 26 times.

**A/N:** *comes out of hibernation* Umm. I really have no excuse to give you guys for this being sooo late and omgIhaven'tupdatedinmonths. And it's not even a good chapter, so I apologize for that and being kind of a sucky author and leaving you guys hanging for FOREVER. I hope you haven't lost faith in me!

Review and tell me everything you like and hate, and feel free to yell at me for not updating (: AND I love constructive criticism so do not be afraid to tell me what I did wrong AND how I can fix it (: Thanks so much for reading!

And also, disclaimer because I forget every time: I DON'T OWN THESE GUYS. I just own the plot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"_What do you want—"_

"Why didn't you answer?" Alfred, who was lying on his bed, shot up almost instantly.

"_Excuse me?"_

"I called like 100 times! Least you could do is answer after the 42nd you know." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"_Well excuse me, I might've been busy and may not have had my phone on me. And who are you to tell me I have to answer you? I don't have to you know, I could've let it ring and let you –"_

"Sorry. You know. For what I said."

"—_waste my own and your time too—what?"_

"I'm sorry."

"_Oh."_

"That's it? Oh? You scream at my for insulting you the tiniest bit and I apologize to you, which I didn't have to do anyway, and you say oh?" Alfred stood up and started pacing around the room.

"…"

"Okay, seriously say something please 'cause this is getting awkward." He was about to hang up the phone.

"…"

"Artie?" Defeated, he sat back down on the bed.

"…"

"Fine. Be fucking stubborn. I don't care." He moved the phone away from his ear and almost ended the call, but a voice stopped him before he could.

"_Sorry."_

"Huh?"

"_I'm apologizing you twit, shut your gob. I'm sorry for lashing out on you. I may have had a few…problems to deal with, but I shouldn't have taken them out on you. Sorry."_

"Well…alright then. We cool?"

"_Yes…we're 'cool.'" _

"Awesome. See you tomorrow?"

"_Of course. Goodbye, Alfred."_

"Night Artie!" Alfred canceled the call and threw his phone on his end table. As he looked for the charger in his drawer, he smiled.

_Mission accomplished. _

Matthew shucked off his hoodie, throwing into the nearby laundry bin. He held a small piece of paper in his hand. Ever since he'd gotten it, it had been all he could think about.

It read:

_Mathieu—_(He refused to write it any other way)

_In case you ever need to get a hold of me, for anything._

_xxx-xxxx_

Very short, but it quickened Matt's blood all the same. In his other school, no one had actually taken the time to even strike up a conversation with him, let alone become close enough to him to give him their number.

He'd never had someone flirt so unapologetically with him before either. Usually things like that went right over his head, but with Francis, it was like he really didn't care about Matthew's, or anyone's, opinion of him. If he liked them, he would let him know. In a way, it scared Matt, to talk to someone so unlike himself. In all honesty, he was a bit jealous of Francis's more outgoing personality.

But he had also never been more attracted to someone else before in his life.

The first thing that he liked about Francis was how he stood. Confident, but not arrogant. The second was his stature. Tall, skinny with just a hint of muscle. And the third? The easy way Francis seemed to get him to open up. In just a few minutes Francis had him spouting things no one had ever heard. Like how Matthew hated New York anyway, and really liked smaller towns like this. Not only that, but when he was on his own, he'd love to live in a cabin somewhere in the wilderness. Not even Alfred knew that about him.

There was also the small matter of being gay.

He'd never officially 'come out' to his mom and brother so he really didn't know if _they_ knew. He didn't know how they'd react…his mom would be fine with it. She'd always been the twins' biggest cheerleader. It was Alfred he was worried about.

What if he thought less of Matthew?

What if he felt weird around him? That was the one Matt thought he wouldn't be able to take. It was almost as painful as outright rejection. There'd be an awkwardness around them every time they were in the same room and Alfred would always feel uncomfortable around him. They never talked about relationships anyway. Friends, yes. Because Matt was quieter he'd often only become friends with whoever Alfred brought over to hang out.

But they never really talked about who they liked or who liked them. So, as far Matt knew, Al had no idea matt was gay.

And if he and Francis went the direction he thought (hoped, wished, dreamed) they were going, Matt would need to tell his family.

He wish the thought didn't make his knees weaker than when Francis moved the hair from his eyes.

Alfred rested his head in his arms on his desk, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Feliks was next to him, chattering on about someone named Toris.

"Anyway he totally asked me to go out with him on Saturday to the mall after I told him I needed some new shoes."

"Wait—you're going out with a guy?" Feliks turned to him, eyebrow arched high on his forehead. His fingers were still painted a bright pink, matching his shirt, and there was a barrette in his hair holding his bangs back.

"Did you really think I went for girls?" Feliks's tone went from amused disbelief to defensive in a split second. "Does it, like, bother you?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, no. I mean I just never thought about it I guess." Feliks relaxed in his seat, while Alfred shifted around nervously.

"Well, I think you should totally think about it because you never know who might, like, _like_ you. You know?" Feliks looked to Alfred with a sly glance. Alfred laughed it off while Feliks returned to one of his trashy magazines.

Gym was an awkward affair. Arthur and he scuffled around each other to get to their respective lockers. The awkward silence was cut short by a chuckle from Arthur when Alfred's shirt got caught on his glasses when he forgot to take them off first.

Alfred turned to him with a smile, taking of his glasses, and righting his shirt, missing a faint blush forming on Arthur's face.

"Hey so, I was thinking," Arthur's eyes snapped up to meet Alfred's. "Do you want to come to basketball tryouts on Friday? Be my personal cheerleader and all that?" Alfred nudged Arthur's arm with his elbow.

"As much as I'd like to watch you make a fool of yourself, I can't. I have to watch Peter for my mum." Alfred thought he masked his disappointed very well, thank you very much.

"Oh. Well do you want to hang out or something before that then?"

"I'd…like that. Are you free tomorrow? I don't have anything planned…"

"Wednesday it is then! You can come over to my place after school. My mom is cool with that stuff. Hey, you could even eat with us!" Alfred was growing more excited by the minute.

"I don't want to impose…" Arthur said uncertainly.

"Oh please, Artie, my mom's crazy about that hostess stuff. It'd probably make her freakin' week, to tell you the truth." Alfred held the heavy locker room door open while the left the room to wait in the hall.

"Well then I suppose I have no other option then." They both leaned against the cold outside wall of the gymnasium.

"Nope, you're stuck with me!" Arthur gave a small smile.

"I am indeed."

**A/N**: asdfjkl; I'm sorry. I'm a terrible author. Apparently when I get writer's block it stays there and I forget where my stories are going, so I have to read them again and hgadshgf. Sorry. And I also kind of left the fandom for a little bit, but I'm back. (Apparently there's something called Hetaoni?) Hopefully there are still readers out there ;_;

Okay, that being said, I like this chapter. I feel like I'm getting somewhere with the story now and hopefully I'll have more chapters coming out. Also, I'm gonna be rewriting and revising the previous chapters because there are so many mistakes omg.


End file.
